Goodbye my lover
by x The Chichi Slaughter House x
Summary: One night, Goku escapes from the afterlife in ghost form to check upon Vegeta, not knowing why. -Oneshot-


**Goodbye My Lover**

By The Chichi Slaughter House

**Warnings:** Shonen ai, GokuxVegeta, swearing, inspired by a song, oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z OR James Blunt. Not that I'd want to…this song was the only one of his I've liked.

--

Darkness.

The room was bathed in darkness.

It looked so different than it usually did; the purple walls looking a dark grey, the wardrobe looking black against them, instead of its usual brown. The television upon the stand projected its shadow onto the floor, the light to do so flowing through the small solitary window next to the bed, coming straight from the moon itself. On the bed was a lithe figure, not many inches taller than five foot, nestled into the pale sheets, eyes closed as he dreamt on about his past, his face calm, his left hand on the pillow next to it.

It was all quiet, everything being still, no noises being heard at all, as if the entire building was tense with anticipation. But…for what, was unclear.

Nothing seemed out of place, nothing seemed different, nothing seemed to change either, as time slowly ticked by, the shadows and light on the floor gradually moving across the carpeted floor.

As if from nowhere, a glowing white spirit materialised at the end of the bed, a man, two fingers pressed to his forehead, a gentle expression on his face as he surveyed the room, then looked back at the other man, letting his eyes linger over the other's features, the hand that had previously pressed fingers to his forehead moving towards the other, as if to touch, before he snatched them back, biting his pale – almost see-through, transparent – lip, his expression one of anxious reflection as he seemed to think something through.

Why was he here?

Why did he want to touch the other?

…Why was he breaking so many rules and promises to be here?

"…Vegeta…" It was barely a whisper that fell from his lips, but it was almost enough to make the other man stir, the pale ghostly figure moving back from the bed, looking intensely uneasy, his eyes darting over the other's figure for minutes, even after he had settled back down.

He knew he wasn't supposed to be here.

He knew that what he was going to do was the equivalent of illegal from where he had appeared from.

But…he needed to know.

He needed to know how the other felt about him, how he would react to him…how he would…feel…around him…

He knew it was wrong…but he didn't care anymore. He walked forward, around to the other side of the bed that wasn't facing the window, the side where Vegeta's face was, looking at it intently, before gathering all his courage, pressing his lips against the smaller man's warm pink mouth, placing his ghostly hand behind the other's head, holding gently as he slowly stood up, his mouth and hand still on the other – on his _soul_ – as it was drawn out of his body.

When the other's soul was freed completely, he instantly let go, pulling away, waiting a moment for the soul to adjust to the procedure, it's eyes opening slowly, sleepily, but widening as they focused and noticed him, the other man in shock, his 'body' trembling.

"Ka-Kakarott??" It came as a whisper also, the smaller man looking confused and afraid to see him as he took a step back, his hands lightly holding his throat, probably worried about his voice. "B-But you…y-you're de-" It was then that he noticed his own body in the bed, sleeping silently, looking calm and tranquil, even as he himself practically freaked out from the shock. Finally, the taller man began to speak, lying to him.

"Don't worry Vegeta, this is only a dream…" The man said slowly, his passionate eyes looking at the other's soul-body, intense and wanting. He stepped closer, noticing the other take a mistrustful step backwards, still looking very unnerved by the entire situation. He faked a carefree smile, trying his best to look soothing, hoping that Vegeta would be calmed by it. "It really is me, Vegeta. Please don't be afraid, I know I'm meant to be dead, but this is only a dream…it's temporary…I promise." At those words, the smaller nodded, but didn't come any closer to him.

"Kakarott…if it indeed is you…" He paused, then frowned, stuck in thought. "…Tell me what you are doing here…in my 'dream' if that is truly what this is…" Dusky eyes looked into the taller's, the room silent as the taller Saiyan swished his pale tail, thinking. With a start, the small Prince turned his head around to gaze upon his own rump, eyes widening in surprise as his own tail waved to him, stopping anything else from coming into his mind.

"Well…I…" Goku began, then spotted the slighter male looking at his tail, lost in it. "Well…" He said again. "I didn't know if your tail would be back or not…but, hey…explain how this _couldn't_ be a dream with that there…"

He disliked lying to Vegeta, he really truly did. But it was more likely for the Prince to say how he felt…or act the way he wanted without fear of consequences for his actions if he thought it was a dream…

The gentle Saiyan actually knew why they had their tails…it was really so simple that the soul of a Saiyan was everything it was meant to be…had all of it's limbs…including the one thing that set them apart from most from any other species…their trademark fluffy monkey tail.

Vegeta just stood speechlessly, his eyes fixed upon the appendage, looking – for a worrying moment – like he was going to cry. Stepping forward to embrace him, the taller smiled, putting his hand on the other's shoulder to soothe him, restraining himself from doing anything more, not knowing how Vegeta would react to a hug, or a kiss…or a quick grope…

"Ka-Kakarott…" Vegeta turned to look at him, noticing the hand resting firmly on his shoulder, his obsidian eyes moving to gaze into the other's, looking upset and…disappointed…? But why would he be disappointed by the news?! It was good news, wasn't it? Suddenly, Goku found himself being hugged fiercely, Vegeta's face pressed against his chest, a dampness causing his shirts to stick to his body. With great care, he wrapped his arms around the smaller Saiyan and purred, pulling him as close as he could, enjoying the odd warmth between them.

"Are you okay?" The taller asked after a few moments, becoming worried at the shivers that the older Saiyan was emitting, his hand moving to pet the Prince's hair, hoping to soothe him. "What's wrong?" Vegeta turned his face to the side, out of the material of his gi, trying to wipe away what suspiciously seemed like tears as he spoke thickly.

"This is only a dream…?" His voice sounded hopeful, yet unenthusiastic, causing Goku to feel confused at the strange mix of emotions Vegeta was displaying, not sure of what he was supposed to say. He could stick with his original explanation and disappoint the smaller male, or he could tell him the truth and make himself be shown as a liar, and leave Vegeta to feel confused and insecure and guard his emotions and mood…

Sadly to say, he was selfish…

"Y-Yeah…" The younger lied, the word feeling bitter on his tongue, making him feel disgusted in himself for lying again, almost hating himself for it. He shouldn't like to the other, especially like this. Did he have no dignity or honour?! He shouldn't remove the soul from the body to deceive it into a false sense of security for his own selfish desires! Not for this! Guilt rolled over him in violent waves as the slighter male looked up at him, pressing – erotically, he hoped – to his chest, eyes searching his own for something, making him feel like his emotions and intents were as transparent as he himself was.

"T-Then I can do anything? L-Like…" Vegeta paused, thinking before he said any more, Goku biting his lip as he waited tensely for the rest of the sentence. "I can turn Super Saiyan two…?" Eyes fixed upon the younger's, making him even more nervous, not sure whether the Prince was merely thinking out loud, or whether he was being asked seriously. He tried to think of a way that would explain that Vegeta could _not_ turn Super Saiyan two, but was interrupted as the smaller spoke again. "I can kill you?" The hands around him dug into his back painfully, making him want to get away, but not even flinching. The grip lessened after a long time, and the older let go, stepping back, Goku's eyes widening a little in fright. This whole soul thing was so complex that if his soul died, so would his body, and Vegeta would be stuck like that…

"V-Vegeta…?" He tried to calm his voice, but failed miserably, so intensely nervous that he felt he was going to have a heart attack. Seconds ticked by, but the Prince did not answer, just standing there, looking at him with a cool gaze, just making him feel the more nervous, his eyes fixed upon Vegeta's handsome features. He didn't want the other to kill him, but he knew that he deserved it. He shouldn't be here, shouldn't have done this, shouldn't have lied…he deserved whatever happened to him as a result…

"…Or…" Vegeta continued, the time between the last time he spoke and this time feeling like they had been centuries apart. A light, very faint blush appeared over the smaller's cheeks, giving the taller hope as their gazes locked. "…I can kiss you…?" Quickly, he nodded, stepping closer and closer to him, reaching out a hand to touch him, Vegeta looking shocked at his eagerness to the suggestion, the smaller Saiyan moving closer too. "You…_want_…to kiss me?" The Prince asked as they became barely an inch apart, Goku answering eagerly.

As their lips met, a shiver went through both of them, Goku's arms winding around Vegeta's waist as the Prince's slid into his unruly mop of hair, both pulling the other closer, the younger Saiyan's tongue licking at the elder's lip furiously, practically begging to be allowed entrance. With a bigger blush, the smaller gently opened his mouth, accepting the unspoken request, his own tongue coming out to entwine and lick at the other's, both sets of eyes going closed as the kiss went on, hands gripping tighter upon whatever they had grabbed.

Slowly, reluctantly, the taller pulled back, his eyes opening and gazing upon the smaller's face, pleased to see the blush and closed eyes, mouth still open as if expecting more, making him want to kiss him again and again…and again…

After a short while, dazed eyes opened to look at him, their owner letting out a small purr, hands trying to bring him close to kiss again. But it was getting early, the lights across the floor indicating it was around four o' clock, and he knew the other woke at six, so he gently shook his head, letting go of his waist, smiling kindly.

"It's time for me to go…but I want to know…" He paused, watching Vegeta's face carefully. "Do you…love me?" The smaller stayed quiet, deciding not to answer him, making him sigh sadly. "If it helps…I do love you…" His eyes searched Vegeta's calmly, then he smiled slightly, forcing it, feeling rejected by the silence, biting his lip as he tried to control the deep ache in his heart, that felt like there was a hole in it, and blood was pouring into him. He sighed, trying not to break down as he covered his heart with a hand. "One last kiss, and you will wake…" He whispered, pressing their lips together before the other could protest, hurriedly putting his hand behind the smaller's head, keeping the kiss simple as he moved them both towards the bed, tasting tears and wondering silently if they were his own, forcing the other's soul back into its body, despite how tightly it tried to cling to him, just wanting to get away.

He turned from the bed, lifting his fingers to the right place upon his forehead to help him disappear, hearing a short cry, quickly turning back as he began to go, seeing Vegeta crying in his sleep.

_I'm sorry…_ He thought sadly, his soul going back into the Heavens, not hearing or seeing Vegeta jolt awake, trembling and crying.

"Kakarott?!"


End file.
